Cold
by kawaii popcorn desu
Summary: Songfic to the song Cold by Crossfade. After Kagome dies, Inuyasha reflects on his feelings.[Complete]inuXkag in a way....


**Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high**

Inuyasha sighed again. Kagome was gone, gone for good, and he never got to tell her how he felt. He couldn't stop thinking about her, or how she died in an attempt to save everyone else. She sacrificed her life to kill Naraku, and although Naraku was dead, so was she. He never thought he would have a chance with Kagome, but he still loved her anyway; He just tried to hide it so when she did leave, he would have at least some of his dignity, but he remembered Kagome's last words to him.

_Ai—__Aishiteru…__ Inuyasha._

**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold (to you)  
(repeat chorus- second time only)**

He was always so cold to her. Calling her names, making fun of her, the list was endless. He didn't know how many times he made her cry, and now he wanted nothing more then to take it all back. She was gone, and he never had the chance to tell her how he felt.

**I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now i can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high**

He was constantly lying to her, mostly about going to Kikyo. He knew she hated that, not that he went to Kikyo, but that he lied. He knew she wouldn't have minded if he told her, she always trusted him. She had stayed by his side their whole journey. She helped him, stayed with him, battled by his side, and he repaid her by telling her lies. She was what kept him going every day, Naraku would have never been able to try and pit them against each other.

**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
never meant to be so cold  
(repeat chorus)**

**I never meant to be so cold…**

Damn it! He was so cruel to her! He wanted to take everything back… Take away those times he made her cry, and replace it with laughs. He wanted to take away those tears, forget about the fact that he was the one who caused them. She never held a grudge against him. She always came back to him. Kikyo wouldn't have. She wouldn't have returned, but Kagome did.

**I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me there's just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold**

He was always messing up things, like her bike, and her heart. He wanted to hide that from her, hide how he always screwed up everything. He wanted to seem perfect to her, but he wasn't really. He was a hanyou, not a human, not a demon. He didn't deserve Kagome. Hell, Kouga deserved Kagome more then him, even that wimpy Hojo dude deserved her more then him. They were always nice to her, giving her gifts, making her smile. Whenever he tried to do that, he always screwed up. He always said the wrong thing; he didn't want her to see that part of him. One day his demon side might take over him and probably kill her, the part of him that was locked up so deep, sealed by Tetsaiga. Why would Kagome want someone like him? There wasn't any hope for anyone like him.

**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be cold**

He never meant to be so cold. He wanted to be nice to her. Now, it was all ruined. She was gone.

**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be cold**

_Aishiteru, Kagome._

**First songfic…. The song is cold by crossfade. I like it… what do you think? Review please! It's a bit sad, but I still think its good. By the way **_**Aishiteru **_**means **_**'I love you'**_** in Japanese. Ummm… that's it I think. Hope you liked it, Review!**


End file.
